A backlight is an important component of a liquid crystal display device such as a mobile phone, a display, and the existing backlight on the market typically has a flat-plate-shaped structure. The flat-plate-shaped backlight is not only single in shape, but also extremely poor in heat dissipation effect.
As a light emitting device of the backlight, a light emitting diode (LED for short) has a special temperature property, namely, the brightness of an LED lamp declines with the rise of an environment temperature. Therefore, after the backlight works for a long time, the brightness of the LED lamp declines with the rise of the working environment temperature, so as to affect the display effect of a display device.